Atlantean coven
Atlantean coven (valyrian) The atlanteans are the largest and most powerful coven of vampires, werewolves and hybrids. They enforce the laws of the vampire world. they learn to speak multiple languages but when they conquered cities they forced the survivors to speak or at least converse in valyrian. The equivalent of royalty in the vampire world, the valyrians consists of 5 core members: vyserys, aegon, togonrys, vyserys' wife deanerys, aegons boyfriend aenar and togonrys' boyfriend josdus. Aside from these head members, it also consists of a collection of powerfully imposing vampires, known as the "dovagarys", the most powerful being calea, janea, and alectordo. The official leaders of the supernatural world for many years during the ancient times, they are increadibly influencial perhaps more so than the volturi. they lived in the time where sorcery was a known thing and many practiced it, the coven were called the patrons of all things powerfull. they often used to send the entire dovagarys into battle for in those days only the strong were respected. they are the largest coven in the world followed by the volturi. They had few laws but all were respected and done in there teritories *N coven can bring humans into there castle; if this is not done the humans will be killed and the coven shall be imprisond for a century. *If a coven surenders they must speak in valyrian within a week or they will be excomunicated and thrown into the pits to fight till dead. *False witness is punishable by death. History Early The Volturi were founded by vyserys, aegon and togonrys, along with vyserys' wife deanerys, aegons boyfriend aenar and togonrys' boyfriend josdus. The coven originated in valyria and proceeded to gather vampires with useful talents to build up their power, and eventually found out the secret to hatching and taming dragons. When the coven became strong enough, the valyrians usurped control of the vampire world from the lavitano coven, the original ruling coven. After the lavitano were defeated in the century-long war, their next target was the rondara, with only two survivors from the demise, amund and kari by surendering. Their power increased incredibly after recruiting jand and alece; two vampire twins with extremely powerful gifts, and subsequently made the coven untouchable. They presented the twins for the first time when the amund and karis' coven tried to regain control and defeated the army easily with their powers. Some eighteen thousand years ago, in the early days of Valyria, it was involved in a series of great wars against the Old Empire of evany Empire, which at that time controlled much of the eastern continent of asia. With the help of Dragons, Valyria was victorious each time and in the last time they destroyed the evany Empire, razing its capital Old eve to the ground and sowed its fields with salt, sulfur, and skulls. After its conquest of Ghis, Valyria expended its influence over the surviving evany colonies of Slaver's Bay and continued to conquer and colonize farther. Rule Dragonlords is the title for members of the noble families that vied to actually rule the Valyrian Freehold. They were called dragonlords because they could ride and control dragons. They controlled dragons with whips, horns and sorcery. They were strikingly (some say inhumanly) beuatifull even for vampires infact when they were human deanerys had twice the beauty of rosalie. “The dragonlords of the old Freehold were strong in sorcery, and lesser men defied them at their peril." King minadias to astapor. At its prime, the Valyrian Freehold encompassed most of the eastern continent of asia and reached as far as the current italy.The Valyrian Freehold was an advanced civilization and the dominant military and cultural power of the known world. It's capital was the city Valyria. There was no downfall for the valyrian, they focused on all aspects of vampire immortality: abilities, speed, strength and at that time land. They created a guard-like entity - a pattern later copied by the romanians, egyptians and Volturi. the guard had to live in homes serounded by humans, this was made worse by the fact they could not feast on them. the talented lived in a pyrimid next to the royal pyrimid. which was ok but there were 22 vampires living in one place. the core lived with there mates in seperate pyrimids, this was how they lived and continue to live to this day. The 'Freehold of Valyria' was neither a kingdom nor an empire. Instead, all "free holders" -- freeborn landowners -- had a say in its governance. In practice, however, forty families of great wealth, high birth, and strong sorcerous ability, known as dragonlords, tended to dominate. Valyrians spoke the High Valyrian language. The Valyrians used thousands of slaves from across the continent, in the blisteringly hot mines underneath the Fourteen Flames, who burned and died, to find gold and silver. Slave revolts were common in the mines, but the Valyrians were strong in sorcery and able to put them down. When there was war, the Valyrians took thousands of slaves, and when there was peace they bred them. The great wars during the great war the valyrians attacked many cities and expanded far into the west and south, europe and africa. and there secret dragons. European war First battle the european coven heard a rumour that valyria was planning to attack them so they sent 100 warriors all in vain because the valyrians had dragons. one would think they would have changed there minds when they saw the beasts coming there way, well when the battle was over there was nothing left but vampire dust, sulfure and fires. well wise kings of the north thought well and desided not to help there allies. Battle of the mountainos bridge the europeans launched two massive battles for power sending over a thousand vampires to the very capital of valyria but it was another failure but this time the valyrians had had enough they sent a mighty host to diliver the heads o all those killed then crushed the european vampire capital from the outside in. Twilight in twilight daenerys and the volturi seek a treaty. she shows them valyrias power by destroying dyardas in less then an hour with one dragon and 10 dovgerys. aro accepted and to seal the deal gave the valyrians an ancient horn that can controle demons but with a death price, it matters not who blows the horn. New moon rumors bagan to spread of an ancient evil awakening (meaning dragons) Eclipse valyria besieges a major city and turned its inhabitants into vampires then sent them on a rampage. Breaking dawn the core valyrians were discussing weather to end the alliance in the end they desided yes and then made a move to destroy aro once and for all. Rising dawn the valyrians burned down volterra and scared the volturi forever. the valyrians left to there home to restore vampire dominance. Members Core the six originals are the leaders of the atlanteans. They command the atlentean army and act as representatives when dealing with other covens. They rarely leave the city, but will do so occasionally when the situation demands it. they were once gods but made even stronger by there ichor being fused with venom. *Daenerys *Vyserys *Aegon *Togonrys *Aenar *Josdus Dovagarys The valyrians dovagarys is a group of vampires with powerful capabilities. The valyrians have been shown to invite mostly vampires with incredibly powerful gifts that the leaders see as useful to ensuring that their authority amongst the other covens goes unchallenged. they wield weopons of sygian iron, wear armour of there conquests and take the skin as a suvaneere. *Grey worm *Hero *Reznak *Shahas *Irri *Missandei *Over 50 others (all with abilities) Guard *Esther *Doreah *Xzaro *Badnos *Keshela *1 the phisicaly strongest guard member among them able to take down a new born, but not an original. *2 the fastest guard member *3 the wisest guard member *Zia *Dovera *Novera *Sovera Royalty *Maco *Finitesio Past members There are 17 more unnamed members in the atlantean guard, some of them described as brawny as Felix, making the entire atlantean coven based on approximately 58 vampires in Breaking Dawn, including the core.These guard members are mostly assigned to ensure the safety of the core, finitesio and maco during battle. all past members have died. *Finidea *Kalistos *Calypso *Poseidon *Athena *Fortuna *Luna Originals "were stronger and faster than newborns, we all have abilities" Old Ones are the oldest and most powerful. It's true that they are the Progenitor of the Vampire Gene and therefore the creator, Original Vampires are especially dangerous because they possess little to no weaknesses, except from decication and a powerfull witch,to release the spell.The Original Family of vampires live on atlantis with there coven and are hardly known.All Together, there are only six Originals: Tobi, Josh, Kaliha, Diasdona, Diasodana, Kidakakash and Angelo. Powers and abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Vampires when exposed to fire and Wolf bites seem not to greatly weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both Humans and Vampires, it is unknown if it effects Shifters or Werewolves. *'Turning Mastery' - Originals can turn other Supernatural Species into Vampires or Halfbreed, unlike normal Vampires however **'Original Creation' - If the one they are turning drinks a lot of their blood, they will become Original Vampires or Original Vampire-type Hybrids. **'Telekinesis' - Original Vampires seem to be able to control things with their minds, sometimes to dangerous effects. ***'Molecular Combustion' - Powerful Original Vampires have been shown to speed up the Molecular movement within an individual until they explode, they can do so more effectively with lesser Vampires, whom they have a sanguine ancestry with. **'Teleportation' - The Originals are so old that they know the back doors in the Universe, able to disappear and reappear anywhere on the Earth, or the Primordial Domain (Earth, Hell and the Afterlife). **'Resurrection' - The more powerful of the Originals can resurrect the Deceased, although those resurrected are recreated as Vampires, despite this amazing power the Originals cannot repair the damage done to the soul (should that person have gone to Hell) and claim that "the soul can be beaten and bludgeoned but never broken, not even by we". **'Elemental Manipulation' - Some powerful Originals can manipulate or emulate the Elements, even control them as a weapon. **'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Weaknesses Themselves Witches Decication Category:Covens